villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lucifer (Married with Children)
Lucifer is from the popular sitcom Married with Children. He only appears in the episode Damn Bundys. Lucifer was portrayed by veteran actor Robert Englund, who also portrayed Freddy Krueger in the original Nightmare on Elm Street film series. Description On an afternoon in Chicago's suburbs, Al Bundy and his friend Jefferson Darcy are watching football in Al's living room. Al's unfaithful wife, Peggy, joins them. Al claims that he would sell his soul just to be in the Chicago Bears football team. Seconds later, there is a knock at the front door. Al opens the door and is greeted by a man. The man says he will fix the television. He snaps his fingers and causes the TV to break. At the same time, he freezes Jefferson and Peggy. The man then claims to be Lucifer and he reveals red horns on the top of his head. Al isn't convinced and thinks Lucifer is one of Peggy's relatives. Lucifer claims to have frozen them. Al still isn't convinced. Lucifer causes Al's eyes to pop out and back into their sockets. This convinces Al that the man is really Lucifer. He asks for Al's soul. Al offers his soul under one condition: he gets to play for the Chicago Bears and lead them to the Super Bowl. Lucifer grants the request and endows Al with athletic abilities. Lucifer leaves after unfreezing Jefferson and Peggy. Al's children, Kelly and Bud, enter the living room after claiming to smell smoke. Al says that he sold his soul and he will play for the Chicago Bulls. At first, nobody believes him. Suddenly, there is an announcement on the TV: Al Bundy has been accepted into the Chicago Bears. Several days later, Al starts playing for the Chicago Bears. Even though Al is the Chicago Bears' oldest rookie, he helps the team win many victories. As Lucifer promised, Al leads the Bears to the Super Bowl. Right before Al has a chance to play in the super bowl, he is interrupted by Lucifer. Lucifer, who is disguised as a referee, claims that their deal has been fulfilled. Al refuses to give up and decides to play anyway. Annoyed, Lucifer revokes the athletic abilities that he gave Al. Without Lucifer's help, Al is out of shape. Ten seconds into the game, Al is tackled by rival quarterbacks. He is killed by the impact. Al's spirit leaves his body. Lucifer takes Al's spirit and they descend into Hell. After arriving in Hell, Al is offered a Bloody Mary from the receptionist. He spits it out after being told it is filled with bones. Lucifer presents Al with weenies tots. Eating the weenies tots will cause Al to spend an eternity in the bathroom. Al is happy because Weenie Tots are his favorite food. Al becomes even happier when he is told that he won't see his family again. Later, Lucifer escorts Al to his new home. Ironically, it is a replica of Al's home on Earth. Al is shocked to see his family, Jefferson, and Jefferson's wife Marcy. Lucifer killed them in order to torture Al. Lucifer then leaves and laughs in a demonic voice. Three hundred years later, everyone undergoes changes except for Al. Peggy has hooves, Bud's hands are replaced with claws, and Kelly transforms in a hideous gargoyle. The Darcys are stuck in an infinite loop where they have to endure Al insults. Fed up with the torture, Al confronts Lucifer. He challenges Lucifer to a game of football. Al proposes a wager: if he wins then he gets to return to Earth with his family and the Darcy's. If Lucifer wins then he gets to keep their souls. Lucifer gladly accepts the offer. Al and everyone else are the first team and they are named Angels. Lucifer assembles a much stronger football team and names it Devils. The players include Eric the Red, Atilla the Hun, Genghis Khan, Brutus, and Goliath. Most of Al's team is trampled by the Devils. Jefferson manages to get the football and he throws it to Hal. Before Hal has a chance to catch the football, Lucifer freezes it in midair. He gives Al one of two options: leave with his family and the Darcys or leave with beautiful women. Al catches the football and chooses to leave with his family and the Darcys. They are sent back home. Al wakes up in the middle of the kitchen floor next to his living room. He was knocked out by a football that was tossed to him while he and Jefferson were watching the game. Al remarks that the whole experience was just a dream. However, he is holding a package of Red Hot candy that was given to him by Lucifer. Al remarks that "there's no Hell like home". Category:Collector of Souls Category:Demon Category:Sitcom Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Satan Category:Deal Makers Category:One-Shot Category:Torturer Category:Genies Category:Magic Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedy Villains Category:Wrathful